Hyewon Choi's Idol Ranking Performance: Stage 09
Name(s): Hyewon Choi * Episode: 24 * Event: Idol Ranking Competition * Song: Lapis Lazuli * Coord: Precious Stone Coord * Appeal: Luminescence Start She stood before the Aikatsu system once again. Already beginning to channel her sexy “chakra”, Hyewon placed the cards in their designated areas, in which caused the system to reboot. She smirked, then charged into the other world. Performance This live wouldn’t be a normal performance. A drama, you could say. As soon as she walked out, a slight uproar occurred. Suddenly, a guitar magically appeared in Hye’s possession. Nevertheless, the music started as she started strumming the instrument. Ah RAPISU RAZURI Ah IRAIRA shi Ah hoshizora mitai ni kirei da ne. The guitar had disappeared into blue sparkles, and a phone popped up as its replacement. Hyewon held it to her ear, singing the next few lines. "Moshimoshi?" kotaeta Narihibiku denwa ni shutsuro Koe wo kiite… Soon, the phone had dissolved into sparkles. Following, Hyewon swayed, with one of her hand curled as if she was holding someone else’s. In the other was an ice cream. Sono hi ato te ni te AISUKURIIMU PAARAA wo nirami wo mite washi wa atai shinai no da She had dropped the ice cream. As a result, she pouted. Moving on, she sang a few more lyrics. Tapping her head, Nanikashira kangaeteru nara me mo katari Itaku ka no you jinsei ga akumu ka no you Kata wo tataita Once she sung that, blue sparkles had “tapped” her shoulder. She looked back, but no one was there. Then the stage suddenly got dark, and Hyewon frowned. Until a camera flash. Lots of them. Cameras without people holding them. Camera that floated around the idol. She put on a smile, however, it was “woeful”. furikaette hisanna Hohoenda. Hyewon returned to strumming a guitar. During this stanza, Hye’s eyes had blue sparks in them. RAPISU RAZURI Okufukaku hitomi ni sabishii anshin Warui kioku wa shiawasena kioku mae ni saisei shi Hana wa sodatsu wa mae ni kare sore wa jinrui. Once again, the stage went dark. She also lost the guitar, and spun to another direction reenacting the next lyrics. Touching her heart, Mannaka de ushinawareta SERENITI For this next lyric, a cage of suddenly trapped the girl. Subsequently, thorny vines came from the stage and wrapped around the metal bars. She tried touching a vine, in which pricked her, flinching in the process. Ibara de tsutsunda ka no you ni maikai TACCHI hirihiri Hoshi sae hoka no hoshi nashi de kagayaku mayou sore wa watashi. During these lines, the floating cameras flashed. “As requested”, Hye posed for them, still singing. Her aura had finally been summoned, though it flickered (Purposely, for the performance). Next, she actually performed choreography, until the next lyrics. KOKORO wa shin no ai mitsuketa nochi ni ochitsuka wa Houseki wa PUROPATI wo gaku wa sore wa RAPISU RAZURI A mirror appeared in front of Hyewon. RAPISU RAZURI Osorete Honesty Namida koraeru shizuka ni itta kodomo you ni sore wa kimi da. The first chorus repeated, as Hyewon prepared for her special appeal. Like her previous performance, she performed Luminescence (despite not wearing a coord of the brand). This time, the fog only consumed the stage that the idol performed on. Suddenly, the fog became transparent, and the idol was seen doing hand movements, as if a mirage. When she touched her chest, a blue piercing light came into being, in which she took into her embrace while twirling. Following, Hye jumped into the sky and landed on a delusional moon, posing. The appeal ended, and as consequence Hyewon fell to continue the song and dance. "Doushite warawanai no?" "Nani ga ki ni iranai?" Iki wo osaeru "Dou ka ai wo uke!" sonna koto Kimi rashiku (rashikunai) Kawaranakatta (kawatta) Hito wo shitsumon made ni jibun de kotae hotto iki "Watashi wa RAPISU RAZURI... ne?" When singing the final line, she pointed to herself. At first it seemed cutesy, but soon it turned out to be amorous. For what was left of the song, she danced happily. Then the music ended, hence the cheer of the crowd. End Hyewon thought, That was my best live yet! And more to come… She smiled whilst waving to the crowd. “Thank you!” Category:Performances Category:Episode 24 Category:Hyewon Choi Category:Idol Ranking Competition AS019